Disguise Power!
by Calamity Jayne
Summary: Luna has to stay at the vet for a few days because of a kitty problem, leaving Usagi to go wild with the Luna Pen. She decides to use her disguise power to play a few pranks on Mamoru, but will she get away with it?
1. Part 1

AN: I find myself in a similar position as many of the other writers of fanfic where I seem to start new stories before I even finish my old ones. I promise I will continue with the other stories I have started. For now, I have started this new story idea that crept up on me one Sunday afternoon. It will be a much shorter story than my other two. Please enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me, but I claim rights to this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One  
  
Ikuko Tsukino gave the ailing cat a pat on the head in sympathy. "Poor thing," she murmured. She gave a sheepish and guilty looking Usagi a suspicious look. "Usagi, are you sure you didn't give Luna something that she shouldn't have eaten?" she demanded, hands on her hips.  
  
"NO WAY! I didn't give her anything, that cat eats whatever she wants to anyways," yelled Usagi, automatically defending against any accusation. Her mom just didn't understand how stubborn Luna was and how she was the one forcing things on Usagi and not the other way around.  
  
"Well, it looks like a mild case of kitty food poisoning," said Dr. Subaru looking at his clip board. "I'm sure she will be fine in a few days, but I would like to keep the patient in the clinic for observation for the next few days, just to be on the safe side." The vet looked at the drooping Luna more closely. "What an unusual bald spot," he commented.  
  
"Why yes, that was the first thing I noticed when I first saw her," said Ikuko smiling at the vet and giving Luna another pat.  
  
Luna was feeling too sick to even take too much offense at the bald spot comment this time. Usually the person who uttered that rude insult would get a swipe of her claws in their face, but this time, she felt so weak she could barely even lift her tail. She gave Usagi a look from the corner of her eyes. The worried looking blond was chewing her nails in anxiety over Luna's illness and Usagi's concern eased Luna's pain somewhat. She was a sweet girl, despite her clumsy, incompetent nature. The tired cat laid her head down on her paws and let her discomfort fade into sleep.  
  
Ikuko filled out the necessary forms while Usagi and Dr. Subaru placed the sleeping Luna into her own cell. Usagi looked at the sleeping cat one last time and whispered some comforting words with a promise to come and pick her up as soon as the vet called. Dr. Subaru gave Usagi a kind smile and promised to take good care of Luna for her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked around her room. Gee, it feels kinda empty without Luna, she thought. It was unusual to have the room to herself. Ever since she had brought Luna home and had the powers of Sailor Moon entrusted to her, Luna had been a constant companion. Then again, without Luna's invariable nagging, maybe she can have some fun for once. Usagi flopped on her bed and stared at her ceiling. So what should she do now?  
  
It was summer so no school, (yay!). No Ms. Haruna for three whole months. Who could she hang out with? Ami was in summer prep school, Rei was away with her grandpa at a summer martial arts camp for the week and Naru was on a European vacation with her mom. Even that nerd Gurio was at the summer sci-fi convention. Now if only the Dark Kingdom would also take a vacation.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at herself. Was she the only one without plans? Well, she could always go to the mall, or the arcade! Maybe she could keep that cutie Motoki, company. With that happy thought, Usagi bounded out of bed and flew down the stairs, her long pigtails flapping behind her. She told her mom that she was going to the mall and that she would be back in time for dinner. Her mom gave an absentminded acknowledgement and told her daughter to have fun.  
  
With the usual Usagi speed, she flew out the door and zoomed towards the arcade. Ah Motoki, that dreamy smile, his friendliness and he made a mean chocolate sundae. Usagi started drooling with a dreamy expression on her face and she didn't even know if it was over Motoki or the thought of that sundae. Her Motoki and sundae clouded vision blinded her to where she was going and she narrowly missed having an embrace with a bus stop sign. A particularly loud snicker at the last moment snapped her out of her daydreaming in time to prevent her latest collision.  
  
Usagi looked towards the direction of the snicker. Her euphoric mood evaporated the instant she laid her eyes on him. What a surprise, she thought with a scowl.  
  
"Being a public hazard as usual Odango," said a coolly amused voice. He had on his usual green jacket and black shirt, and those darn sunglasses that covered up his eyes so that she couldn't even glare at him without seeing her own glare reflected back at herself.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than harass innocent pedestrians?" she retorted, hands clenched, ready for their nearly daily bout.  
  
"Well, actually I do. But just thought I'd be a Good Samaritan and save you from your usual embarrassment Odango," he said taking off his sunglasses and giving her a smirk.  
  
Usagi was momentarily taken aback by his good looks. She was still sometimes bewildered by his handsome face, too bad he had a minus zero personality. She felt a sudden cheer at that thought. Well, he's not perfect after all. He might be smart and good looking, but he definitely needs work in the personality department.  
  
"What's so funny Odango?" said Mamoru waving his hands in front of her face as her thoughts wandered again. "Are you suffering from sunstroke?"  
  
She batted his hands away and glared at him again. "No I'm not, and stop calling me by that stupid name," she huffed; embarrassed that he caught her lost in her thoughts, again. "Just go will you!" she said pointing him on his way.  
  
Mamoru laughed and slipped his sunglasses back on. Giving her a cheery wave he walked on. "Later, Odango."  
  
Usagi watched his retreating back with annoyance. What was with that guy anyways? He was always giving her such a hard time. And his superior attitude really got on her nerves. Hey wait a minute; is he heading towards the arcade?  
  
He was unmistakably walking in the direction of the arcade and Usagi watched as he entered the automatic doors from a distance. She felt torn. She had been really looking forward to seeing Motoki and playing a few games, but she did not want another bickering match with that Mamoru-baka.  
  
If only she could go in but not have him recognize her. Suddenly, the light of a 1500 watt bulb flared up in Usagi's mind. She can do it! With a devilish grin lighting up her features, Usagi whipped out her Luna pen from her purse triumphantly. Cackling with insane laughter, thoughts of the things she could do whizzed through her fiendish mind. Best yet, Luna wasn't around to prevent her from using it any way she wanted. Yes, this was going to be great.  
  
So what should she be? She's been a stewardess and even a bride before, but she didn't think any of those things would have any effect on old cold hearted Chiba.  
  
Usagi pursed her lips in thought. She was tired of Marmoru's teasing. She needed to get back at him. If she was totally gorgeous, and older, without the odangos, then he couldn't make fun of her anymore. In fact, if she was drop dead gorgeous, he wouldn't be able to resist her and then he would get what he deserves when she rejects him. She was almost rubbing her hands in anticipation of that moment.  
  
Usagi looked rapidly to her left and her right to see if anyone was looking. Surprisingly, there weren't many people on the street, and none were looking at her. She slipped into a nearby alley.  
  
Usagi had a vague idea of how she wanted to look in her mind. Almost giddy with anticipation, she held up the Luna pen. "Disguise power! Turn me into a totally smart, totally gorgeous model," she commanded, releasing a swirl of stars and lights. She felt the familiar shiver of power surge through her body whenever she did a transformation.  
  
The transformation was completed as she did her signature pose. Glancing down, Usagi saw that she was wearing a chic mini skirt, a clingy summer top that she would have never dared to wear as herself and a pair of strappy, high heeled sandals. Pulling out the small compact from the matching white purse (the Luna pen even provides accessories), she looked at her face. Lively blues eyes framed by dark lashes peered back at her. Her makeup was flawless accenting clear skin, thick lashes and soft lips. Her hair was shoulder length, still blond but styled in the latest layered look. She even looked a bit older, closer to Motoki and Mamoru's age.  
  
The thought of the two guys reminded Usagi of the plan she had to execute at arcade and she tried to break into her usual dash only to almost fall flat on her face because of her uncoordinated feet. She glared at the offending high heels which she wasn't use to. Even all those times she had to run around in her Sailor Moon boots hadn't made her any better with simple heels. Taking more cautious, lady-like steps, Usagi found that she could walk in them and they weren't so bad after all.  
  
Walking past the few shops leading up to the arcade, Usagi caught a glimpse of her full body reflection on the large display windows. She looked like a knockout, no doubt about it, and she was ready to knock a certain Mamoru Chiba out.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat at his usual place on the counter with his mug of coffee. It was one of those rare afternoons that he had nothing to do other than relax. He had been looking forward to just enjoy the nice weather and give himself a rest from his hunt for the nijizuishou. He had even been up to running into Usagi, though it meant suffering one of her klutz attacks. Who was he kidding, he had been really looking forward to running into her, and now that their brief encounter was over, the rest of the day seem flat somehow.  
  
He had hoped to run into her downing her usual sundae or milkshake at the arcade. Those encounters tended to last longer since that food addict would never leave a sundae unfinished, but it was not to be since he ran into her before even getting to the arcade. Uncharacteristically, he let out a sigh.  
  
Motoki gave Mamoru a curious look as he polished the already gleaming counter. He didn't think he had ever seen Mamoru sigh like that. Putting on the usual cheerful Motoki smile, he walked over to Mamoru.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? Not the coffee I hope?" he asked still making circular wipes on the counter.  
  
Mamoru gave the friendly blond a smile. "Nothing Motoki, and the coffee is great as usual."  
  
"So what's with the heavy sigh then?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Motoki with surprise. "You heard that?"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty loud so something must be bugging you. Maybe I can help you if you tell me about it," offered Motoki.  
  
Mamoru stared at the circular wipe patterns Motoki was making on the counter. He really wasn't up to telling anyone what was bugging him, especially since he wasn't even sure about it himself. He didn't want to sound like an idiot babbling about himself, or worst, like some poor slob spilling his problems to the bartender.  
  
"Ah it's nothing really. Just thinking about my new summer job that's starting soon," said Mamoru smiling, attempting to make light of it.  
  
"Really?" said Motoki skeptically. He wondered about Mamoru sometimes. He was a private person and a super control freak, something unusual for someone so young. If he was anymore uptight, his hair would go premature grey any day. And Motoki knew if something ever pushed Mamoru's control, it might all collapse like a house of cards.  
  
"You know Mamoru, what you really need is a date," said Motoki grinning.  
  
Mamoru looked at Motoki, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm serious. When was the last time you did? I mean I see girls falling over you all the time, so why not ask one of them out?" said Motoki grinning even more as he remembered a certain girl who literally fell over Mamoru numerous times.  
  
Mamoru was also having similar thoughts of the same girl who ran, tripped and fell over him in various ways. He scowled at Motoki, reading the hidden meaning behind his smile. "I'm not up for it," he said taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Seriously Mamoru, there's a lot of nice girls around. How about you do something wild? I mean really spontaneous," said Motoki warming up to the idea the more he thought of it.  
  
"Spontaneous usually means hazardous and dangerous," said Mamoru, determine to stick to just his safe black coffee.  
  
"No really, Mamoru. I say you date, the next girl who walks into the door who is over twelve and under forty," said Motoki cracking up as the idea rushed from his mouth.  
  
Mamoru gave Motoki a disbelieving look. "You want me to just leave it up to chance and date someone I don't even know, who might be hideous or worst, some kind of psycho who walks into the arcade?!" asked Mamoru incredulously pointing to the arcade doors.  
  
Motoki laughed raucously clutching his stomach. "No psychos come to my arcade, I guarantee it," he said between fits of laughter.  
  
His laughter died on his lips and he almost choked on his own breath as the arcade doors swished open and what could only be described as a blond bombshell walked through the doors casually.  
  
Mamoru followed Motoki's disbelieving look and felt his own breath choke a bit. For a moment, both guys were too stunned to speak. They could only stare at long legs accentuated by an extremely short skirt. Their gaze simultaneously traveled up to the tight top showing off more of that perfect body and then finally their eyes managed to reach a face that held them both breathless. Every guy in the place seemed to be going through a similar problem of a shortage of oxygen as they stared.  
  
Motoki was the first to regain some senses and slapped Mamoru on the back hard. "Well," he breathed, "This is fate telling you to be spontaneous. I have never seen anything look so good walk into this arcade and trust me, I've worked here a long while. You've got to do it Mamoru. You can't give up this chance, ask this girl out and live a little."  
  
They both continued to stare at the girl as she looked around the arcade. She seemed to look right at them in recognition and started walking towards them only to stop abruptly as if confused, and then walking towards them again, this time more nonchalantly.  
  
Motoki put on his most charming smile and walked around the counter to pull out a stool for her as an invitation to join them at the counter. Mamoru mentally groaned at Motoki's tactics, slouching down a bit in his seat as if to hide.  
  
Usagi felt herself warming to Motoki's smiling face. He always made her feel cheerful and she could bask in his smile all day. She had to mentally remind herself not to fidget too much and act more like the gorgeous model she was. She almost ordered a large super sundae when Motoki asked her what she wanted but stopped herself in time. That wasn't something a mature woman like her would order. She needed something a bit more sophisticated. Glancing at Mamoru, she saw him nursing his usual cup of black coffee and ordered coffee herself. Motoki walked to the coffee machine to pour her a fresh cup.  
  
She angled herself to face Mamoru a bit and smoothly crossed her legs the way she remembered seeing Sharon Stone do in one of her movies. She looked at Mamoru from beneath her lashes to gauge his reaction and was rewarded with the sight of him sneaking a glance at her legs, gulp and then shift in his own stool uncomfortably. Usagi had to fight down a giggle rising in her throat. Who knew she would be capable of acting the temptress.  
  
Feeling more confident after seeing Mamoru's reaction, Usagi turned to Motoki, who had returned with her cup of coffee, and gave him a stunning smile. The cup rattled a bit unsteadily in his hands at her brilliant smile as he set it down in front of her.  
  
She took a sip of the black coffee and almost gagged. It was so bitter and icky, how did Mamoru-baka drink this stuff? A small tray with cream and sugar slid in front of her and she looked up at Motoki gratefully. Adding enough sugar and cream to make both guys raise their eyebrows a bit, Usagi sipped her coffee and to her surprise found that it really was very good. So that's why her father and Mamoru seemed addicted to the stuff.  
  
"So, haven't seen you at the arcade before. Are you new to the neighbourhood?" asked Motoki.  
  
"Yeah, um yes," said Usagi, silently reminding herself to talk like a mature woman and not some high schooler.  
  
"My name is Motoki Furuhata, and this here is Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Shoot, she didn't think of a name for herself yet. What name sounded sophisticated and mature but still beautiful, she thought racking her brain for a credible name. "Um, Meiko Akizuki," she said, blurting out the only name she could think of which happened to be a character in the last comic book she read.  
  
"That is a beautiful name," exclaimed Motoki, a little bit too enthusiastically. "Isn't that right Mamoru," he said nudging the uncooperative man. I'm not going to let him blow this chance, thought Motoki determined to get Mamoru on this date.  
  
"Umm yes is it Miss Akizuki, or Mrs. Akizuki," said Mamoru shooting Motoki a deadly glance.  
  
"Oh it's Miss," Usagi assured him earnestly. She was beginning to clue in that Motoki was somehow trying to get Mamoru to take an interest in her. She was half grateful and also a bit insulted that he wasn't fighting Mamoru for her.  
  
"Since she's new to the neighbourhood, why don't you show her around Mamoru," Motoki said brightly, nudging Mamoru again.  
  
"I'm sure she's not-"  
  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea," gushed Usagi, seeing the perfect opportunity to get Mamoru alone to execute her plan. "I would really appreciate a tour of this lovely city. Please." she batted her eyes lashes at him pleadingly.  
  
Mamoru felt torn. On one hand, he didn't want to get involved with this girl but on the other hand, she was gorgeous. He felt his resistance crumble beneath the alluring look she gave him. "Well I-"  
  
"Of course he will. When are you free?" Motoki answered for Mamoru.  
  
"I'm free tomorrow. I can meet you here at the arcade at 10," said Usagi giving both of them another gorgeous smile.  
  
"Then tomorrow it is!" said Motoki triumphantly.  
  
Mamoru didn't even have a ready excuse against it and he found himself nodding in agreement.  
  
Perfect! I've got you now, thought Usagi, giddy with anticipation. Mamoru Chiba, you're going to be in for it. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

One of the best things about summer for Usagi was that her alarm clock also had the summer off,  
which meant she could sleep in until whenever she felt like. Stretching lazily in her bed she realized that  
something else was different today. There was no sound of her cranky guardian being knocked off the  
bed by her morning stretching. With a small pang, she remembered that Luna was still with the Vet. She  
would ask her mom to call Dr. Subaru and check up on Luna.

After a relatively quick morning routine of brushing her teeth, combing her hair and dressing, Usagi  
ran down to the kitchen. It was a beautiful, sunny day and her mood seemed to match it. She could already  
hear the usual sounds of her mother bustling as she neared the kitchen.

It was a Saturday and the whole family was in still at home. Her dad was buried in his newspaper as usual,  
his breakfast half unfinished. Her mom was also buried, but in the cupboard, pulling out different plates and  
pans and arranging them on the kitchen counter. Shingo was eating his breakfast with gusto.

After giving her parents a cheery good morning, Usagi went to get her favorite cereal out of the cupboard.  
She reached for the familiar purple box and was surprised to find it lighter than she expected. Giving it a  
suspicious shake, she heard the sandy rattling of a few leftover cereal crumbs.

Her cheery mood evaporated like rubbing alcohol. Nostrils flaring with rage, Usagi howled in agony at the top  
of her lungs. Her father peered owlishly from behind his newspaper at her while her mother poked her head out  
from the cupboard. Shingo ate on, ignoring her sudden cry.

"What is the matter honey," asked her mother.

"SOMEBODY ATE ALL OF MY FAVORITE CEREAL!" cried Usagi waving the empty box in rage. "AND  
I KNOW OF ONLY ONE PERSON CAPABLE OF THIS TERRIBLE CRIME," Usagi continued yelling. She  
turned her blazing gaze to Shingo who was at the moment enjoying his cereal with exaggerated joy.

Usagi gave a battle cry before leaping towards Shingo and grabbing for his bowl of cereal.

"Give it back you cereal hog!" she cried.

"No way you lazy slug. I got the cereal first so it's mine!" said Shingo, resolutely pulling back the bowl from her.

"But it's my favorite cereal and you ate all of it you little pimple!"

"I didn't sleep half the morning away to miss out on my breakfast the way you did dweeb so don't blame me!"

"It's mine and I'm taking it!" screamed Usagi, managing to grab a large spoonful and cramming it into her mouth.

"Mom! She's stealing my breakfast!" cried Shingo.

"Usagi! That is enough!" said Ikuko with her arms crossed in annoyance. She stood between her two fighting  
children. "Give your brother back his cereal."

"But Mom!"

"No buts. You slept in so Shingo got the cereal first. If you really want that cereal, you can head to the nearby  
store and get another box," Ikuko said firmly.

Shingo pulled down one eye and stuck his tongue at Usagi from behind their mother's back which only infuriated  
Usagi further.

"Mom, Shingo is making faces at me!" cried Usagi, upset and hurt that her mother took her brother's side.

"Usagi, I don't have time for this. I have a lot of preparations to make for the dinner party your father and I are  
having tonight, so be a big girl and go down to the store to get another box of cereal. You can also help me pick  
up a few items," said Ikuko firmly.

Her mother handed her some money along with a list of things she needed to get. Usagi was ready to stomp out  
of the house in anger, but was mollified when her mom gave her a comforting hug and some extra money to get a  
little something extra for herself. She could not be upset with her mother for very long and returned the hug.

The store was just a short walk from the Tsukino house and Usagi found that she managed to find everything on  
her mother's list quickly. Hugging the bag of groceries, she walked back to her house, anticipating a large bowl of  
sweet, crunchy goodness to satisfy her cereal cravings.

The fruity smell from the cereal box poking out of the bag of groceries made Usagi's mouth water in anticipation.  
Eyes closed in bliss; she inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet fruit smell.

With her senses lulled by thoughts of food, she wasn't aware of the person in front of her before she impacted  
with them. With a thud, she walked into a firm chest. Wobbling for her balance, she clutched onto her bag of groceries  
uselessly. Strong hands came up to grip her forearms, steadying her.

Usagi was already profusely making her apologies from the moment of impact, when the electric touch of those  
hands silenced her. The purple box of cereal that had partially obstructed her vision toppled out from her grocery bag  
and landed to the ground with a dull sound, giving her a close up and personal view of a clean, glaringly white button  
down shirt. With resignation, her eyes looked upward to meet the amused grin from Mamoru's face.

"I'm beginning to think you might need glasses Odango," said Mamoru grinning in amusement. Usagi found her  
grumpiness returning at the sound of his superior tone.

"I couldn't see because the cereal was blocking my sight. What's your excuse?" snapped Usagi in annoyance.

He blinked at her question and seemed at a loss. Usagi couldn't be sure but he seemed to flush a bit at her comment.

Clearing his throat, Mamoru stooped down and picked up the fallen box of cereal. "Passion Fruit Flakes?"  
he smirked.

"And what about them?" challenged Usagi. "You never seen cereal before?" she inquired sarcastically.

Mamoru flipped to the side of the box with the nutrition information and scanned through it. "Geez Odango,  
no wonder you're such a hyper space case all the time, this stuff has enough sugar to keep an army energetic.  
Not to mention it's bad for your teeth," he said plopping the box back into her bag.

"Who asked you anyways," she said infuriated with his superior attitude. She was ready to hurl her bag of  
groceries at him if provoked but he did not give her the chance.

"Later Odango Atama, I have to meet someone," said Mamoru walking pass her. Her angry retort died as  
his words triggered the memory of the date that she had made with him as Meiko Akizuki. He was already heading  
towards the arcade where they were supposed to meet and she was still holding her groceries.

Clutching her bag, she zoomed towards her house. Usagi charged into her kitchen, deposited the groceries onto  
the counter and exited the house with the same speed she came in.

Ikuko barely blinked from her task of sorting the Tupperware. She was use to Usagi's frantic activities and her  
habit of recklessly running about. The box of Passion Fruit Flakes spilling from the grocery bag reminded her that Usagi  
had purposely gone shopping for it, but now it seemed she had already forgotten all about breakfast. Ikuko frowned at  
the thought. Usagi missing breakfast, even when she was in a hurry was a bit unusual. What could that girl be up to?

Shoot, I'm going to be late, thought Usagi as she hurtled down the street, her pigtails streaming wildly behind her.  
So what else is new, she thought to herself. But why am I in such a rush? I'm worried about being late for Mamoru-baka!  
That distasteful thought had her screeching to a halt.

She saw that she was standing in front of a fast food restaurant. Usagi casually walked in and headed to the  
women's washroom. The washroom was thankfully empty. Usagi made sure to lock the door before taking out the Luna Pen.  
She looked at herself in the washroom mirror and held up the Disguise Pen.

"Disguise power. Turn me into a beautiful model," she commanded. She closed her eyes as the power of the Luna Pen  
enveloped her and the familiar sensation shimmered through her body. She opened her eyes as the last vestiges of the  
power faded.

Usagi blinked rapidly in surprise as she starred into the bathroom mirror. A beautiful young woman with bright eyes  
and short bob blinked back at her. It took a moment for Usagi to realize that the Luna Pen had given her a different  
look than the day before. She still looked beautiful, but the short hair style made her look sporty and active instead of  
mature and elegant.

She groaned in frustration at her blunder. She forgot the exact words that she had used to transform the day before.  
There was no way she could explain to Mamoru that she was still Meiko while looking like a different person.

The solution came to her before she could panic. "Disguise power, turn me into the model from yesterday but with  
a new outfit!" She was careful to envision how she wanted to look like in her mind as the Luna Pen once again worked  
its magic.

To Usagi's great satisfaction, the face of 'Meiko Akizuki' looked back at her in the mirror. She saw that her hair and  
makeup was as it was yesterday, but that she was wearing a pretty cornflower blue summer dress. Giving herself a  
triumphant victory pose, she quickly left the washroom.

Mamoru looked at his watch and then down the street. It was almost ten-thirty and she still hadn't arrived. He had been  
waiting inside the arcade, but was now trying to see if he could spot her coming down the street.

For the hundredth time since he left the arcade yesterday, he felt the gnawing dread of this coerced date. He still didn't  
understand why he even agreed to it. Sure she was beautiful, but it wasn't the first time that he had met a pretty girl.  
Of course Motoki's not so subtle pushing was partly responsible for the current situation which left him waiting for a  
date who was half an hour late.

His thoughts circled back to, why did he agree to this date? Why was he going on a date with a woman, admittedly  
a very beautiful woman, when he was attracted to another woman? Well maybe Usagi wasn't quite a woman yet,  
but already she was developing a woman's allure. He could not deny that seeing her each day, even if it was only  
the few minutes it took for them to trade insults was one of those things he looked forward to. Just this morning,  
he had been overjoyed to see her familiar golden Odangos above an over-stuffed grocery bag and had purposely let  
her walk into him even though he could have easily avoided the crash.

I am really lame, Mamoru thought as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. All that just to bicker with some girl.  
As if he didn't have more important things to do, like deciphering the weird dreams he was always getting or finding the  
nijizuishou and finding out who he really is. He should get his head examined for acting like such an idiot.

Deep in thoughts of self-disgust, Mamoru was not prepared to be tackled from behind. The force of a person running  
at full speed knocked into him. He instinctively shifted his weight and braced himself to stop from falling face first. A  
squeek of surprise came from the person who had slammed into him and Mamoru felt a flash of deja vu. There was  
something familiar about this collision and he was sure he knew who had smacked into him. Recovering quickly, he spun  
around, ready to give Usagi the usual dose of witty insults but the words died as he faced an out of breath, very flustered  
Meiko Akizuki. A wave of disappointment swept through him but he but quashed it quickly before it could flood him completely.

"Akizuki san, are you okay?" he asked concerned. He held her shoulders to steady her as she teetered on her feet, still out  
of breath from running. Usagi made a mental note to herself to quit her habit of running with her eyes closed. One of these  
days she was going to run into a car or something dangerous like it.

She looked up to find a pair of intense blue eyes dangerously close and looking intently at her. She flushed at their proximity.  
This was the first time she had been so close to him. She caught the faint smell of roses. The expression of concern was also  
a first and she found it and his nearness slightly unsettling. Usually by this time he would have found some way to belittle her  
when she crashed into him, she thought a little resentfully.

"Akizuki san?"

The sound of Mamoru's voice brought her back to reality. She remembered that at the moment she was not Usagi but Meiko  
Akizuki. She had long realized that Mamoru was nice to everyone but her, but the reality of it still stung. She was more  
determined than ever to teach him a lesson.

She leaned boldly into his arms. "Mamoru kun, I am so sorry! I feel so clumsy running into you. I was in such a hurry because  
I was late that I didn't look where I was going. Please forgive me," she pleaded prettily. She even batted her eyelashes the  
way she had seen Rei do when the scheming priestess had ambushed Mamoru after school earlier that year. The thought of  
Rei struck a twinge of unease within Usagi. She could just imagine the yelling she would get from Rei if that bossy pyro knew  
she was using the Luna pen to go on a date with Mamoru.

"You're worth the wait," said Mamoru, giving her a charming smiling. "Where would you like me to take you today?" he asked.

The loud sound of her stomach growling interrupted any response she was going to give. Usagi felt a blush creep from  
her odangos to her toes. She had completely forgotten about breakfast and now the hunger pangs were back with a vengence.

Mamoru laughed and Usagi felt her blush deepened further. She could feel her act faltering and desperately wished that  
the Luna Pen could give her the skills and not just the looks of a model. Instead of panting with desire for her, he was having  
a good laugh at her expense. How was that any different from just being herself, Usagi thought with dismay.

"I see that our first stop will have to be at a restaurant. Let's go for brunch," said Mamoru offering her his arm gallantly.  
She took his proffered arm almost hesitantly. She felt somewhat cheered by the promise of food and decided not to worry  
until after she had eaten.

Mamoru felt the dread of the date lifting from him. For some inexplicable reason, he felt cheered by Meiko's presence. From  
the corner of his eye, he saw Motoki watching them. His cheerful friend was giving him the thumbs up sign through the  
arcade windows. Mamoru suppressed a groan at Motoki's antics.

Brunch was marvelous. It was a buffet brunch and that meant all she could eat. Mamoru was very courteous and brought  
over a delicious selection of fruits, waffles, cheeses and breads. Usagi knew she was suppose to eat like a model, which meant  
that she should just be nibbling, but the food was too tempting to hold back. She did, however, manage not to stuff her face  
too much and actually enjoyed tasting a bit of everything that Mamoru put on her plate.

After brunch, Mamoru suggested taking her on a tour of the city. They strolled along the street and did a bit of window  
shopping. The street they were walking down was lined with mostly small clothing boutiques. There was a small bookstore  
between a salon and an upscale fur boutique and Usagi couldn't resist stepping in to check to see if the next issue of  
Inu Yasha was out yet.

The midday sun shone brightly and Usagi could see her and Mamoru's reflections clearly. She was struck by how beautiful  
Mamoru looked as he pointed to a small electronic dog in the window and explained how popular the little dog was with  
the students at his university. Something fluttered in Usagi's chest as Mamoru looked at her and smiled. She smiled back  
in response, feeling a bit lost in his blue gaze. The other people on the street nearby noticed the attractive pair lost in each  
other's gazes and smiled at the obvious attraction between the couple.

"Are you interested in architecture?" inquired Mamoru, breaking the spell of the moment.

"Sure...," breathed Usagi, realieved and yet disappointed that the moment was over.

"If we cut through the next street we will be in the Yamato neighbourhood. That area has some of the oldest houses in  
Tokyo dating back almost two centuries," explained Mamoru and he led her down the direction he had indicated.

The quiet residential street was quite different from the earlier main street. This area featured many houses built in the  
early Meji period. Many of the houses had high fences or barricades built in the same style, hiding the private gardens  
and the house from the street. Mamoru explained that many of these houses belonged to old families, wealthy and influential  
who guarded their heritage quite zealously.

He pointed to a particularly large estate that was heavily fortified with tall wooded fences and explained that this house  
belongs to a minister and it was said to have one of the most beautiful private gardens in Tokyo. Mamoru expressed his  
hope in being able to see the gardens one day.

"Then why not today," asked Usagi.

"It's a private home and not opened to the public," explained Mamoru.

"Come on," said Usagi, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the house. "I'm sure nobody will mind if we just take  
a peak around."

"Meiko, I'm sure the front entrance is barricaded," said Mamoru as he let himself be lead closer to the house.

"I see a part of the fence that is lower than the rest, see there along the right side," said Usagi, leading him around the  
corner to the left. "I'm sure we can just climb right over," she said, an impish gleam lighting her eye.

"We could get into serious trouble for trespassing," said Mamoru, giving her an answering grin. He normally would not  
do something so reckless, but her mischievousness was infectious.

"We'll just have to make sure we're not caught then," giggled Usagi.

They both peered left and right to make sure that no one was watching them. Luckily a thick maple tree with its heavy  
green leaves hid them somewhat from the street. Mamoru give Usagi a quick boost over the fence and hoisted himself  
up after. On top of the fence, they saw a little shed there they could climb down from. Usagi cautiously climbed down and  
felt Mamoru land softly beside her.

The soft sound of trickling water greeted them and they found that a beautiful stream bubbled and wound through a traditional garden.  
Several species of neatly trimmed bonsai graced the garden along with many other ferns and plants that Usagi could not identify.

Mamoru took a deep breath and soaked in the peaceful atmosphere of the garden. The sheer size and serene beauty of it  
humbled him and his usual turbulent thoughts seemed far away and insignificant. He looked over at his companion. Meiko  
was following the pebbled path that led to a mini gazebo and he started to follow her.

Usagi found the garden quite enchanting. Further down towards the back of the large mansion, Usagi could see a rock  
garden also meticulously tended. Fairy tale images were evoked in her mind by the beauty of her surroundings. The little  
gazebo that they stood under felt magical with its little marble bench that seemed made to fit two people. Usagi peered  
over the side of the gazebo and found a small bubbling stream flowing underneath. Large goldfish lazily swam in the stream.  
Mamoru threw a few small leaves into the water at the fish and they both laughed as the fishes snapped and dove for the  
leaves thinking it was food.

Usagi was just throwing more leaves at the fish with Mamoru teasing her throwing abilities when they heard a voice.

"Is someone there," said a male voice. Footsteps indicated that the voice was coming in their direction.

"Hurry," whispered Mamoru as he grabbed Usagi's hand and they ran towards the shed that they had climbed down  
from to enter the garden.

"Stop right there, show yourself," said the voice and running steps could be heard following them.

Mamoru quickly boosted Usagi up the shed and then pulled himself up. They both lowered themselves to the ground  
back on the other side of the fence and without looking back they both ran.

They didn't stop running until they were once again back on a non residential street. Both of them were gasping and  
out of breath. Mamoru closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into his arm that he brace against the telephone booth  
as he tried to steady his breathing and his thumping heart The adrenaline was still pumping through him from their near c  
apture by the man at the house, most likely the gardener. "That..." he gasped, "was close."

Usagi was trying just as hard to still her own breathing as she leaned against the adjacent side of the phone booth from  
Mamoru. "Yeah," breathed Usagi, "but it was fun. Aren't you glad you got to see the garden?"

Mamoru laughed. "I guess I can say now that I've seen the most exclusive garden in Tokyo. "Let me grab us a drink,"  
said Mamoru, already heading towards the row of vending machines stationed across the street.

"Get me an orange juice please," requested Usagi, wiping the film of sweat that was across her forehead with her arm.

As she raised her arm across her forehead again, Usagi felt a tingle float through her body. The familiar tingle of when  
she released her transformation surged through her and Usagi gasped in surprise and panic. She quickly ran behind a  
large sidewalk sign for a nearby store where she would be hidden from the view of the people on the street. The feeling  
of her detransformation flowed through fully and Usagi blinked as the pretty sandals that she had been wearing as Meiko  
glowed white and then faded back to her chaffed and worn runners. She touched her hair to feel the familiar odangos  
had returned. She had reverted back into herself.

She pulled out the Luna pen and waved it, but the power sputtered from the pen. It seemed that there was a limit to how  
long she could stay disguised by the Luna pen before the power would fade. At least it that was what Usagi hoped, because  
she wouldn't know how to explain it to Luna that she had broken the Lunda Pen while playing a prank on Mamoru.  
The colour of the jewel on top of the pen seemed dimmer than usual, as if it was low on batteries and needed a recharge.

Usagi looked at the large digital clock on the front of one of the stores which said 3:15 pm. It looked like the transformations only had about a 5 hour limit. "Cheap thing," muttered Usagi as she put the pen away. Walking from behind the sign, she  
saw Mamoru looking both ways before he crossed the street, holding the two cans of juice that he had gotten from the vending machine.

"Aw shoot," said Usagi to herself. Without her disguise as Meiko, this date was definitely over. But she still didn't have  
her revenge yet so operation revenge would have to be postponed till tomorrow.

Mamoru crossed back to find a tired looking Usagi waiting for him and he quickly looked scanned the area but did not  
see Meiko. Before he could even say anything Usagi walked up to him.

"That girl that you were with said she had an emergency and had to go home, but she told me to tell you that she'll see  
you again tomorrow at the arcade at 1:00 in the afternoon and then she promptly ran down the street and out of his sight.

Mamoru stood there holding the two cans of juice, bewildered at the sudden entrance and then exit of Usagi.


End file.
